Reborn
by NobleShikagami
Summary: Upon being killed by a new overwhelming enemy, Percy is given another chance, waking up at the start of everything. With all his memories still intact.


Killing my Pre Algebra teacher wasn't an Accident

Percy Jackson:

The last thing I remember was the cold harsh laughter. No one knew who he was. He called himself The Herald, the one who would bring The Next Age.

We stood no chance.

Heroes. Gods. Primordials. ...Friends. We dropped like flies. It was sheer luck that I survived the first attack. I struggled to survive, I swore to avenge everyone. But I failed.

As my consciousness faded the last thing I expected was to wake up back in Yancy Academy, on that fateful bus ride to the museum.

I jerked awake, almost falling out of my seat.

"Percy?! Are you okay?" a voice called out, muffled but familiar.

"Wh.. where am I?"

Being stabbed in the chest and dying kind of disorientates you. I felt a hand hook my arm, helping me up. I turned to look. My vision was blurry, but I would recognize that outline anywhere

"GROVER! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

I flung myself at him, squeezing him as hard as I could.

"P-Percy? What's gotten into you? And what do you mean dead!?"

I fought back tears of relief as I released my best friend. He looked just as I remembered on that trip. Acne, barely visible beard, thin enough that a gentle breeze would snap him in half. Yep. That's my best friend.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just a bad dream."

As if on cue, a piece of peanut butter sandwich landed on his head followed by snickering of prepubescent girls. Grover indignantly tried removing what is now a permanent addition to his hairstyle.

Over the top of the seat, I could see the redheaded sandwich slinger enjoying her handiwork. I immediately got of my seat and tried to give her a piece of my mind, but Grover grabbed me and pulled me back to my seat.

"Don't Percy. You're already on probation."

I scoffed

"Screw that. It's just a probation. No one messes with my friends"

Grover stubbornly wouldn't let go of my wrist, his eyes pleading. He jutted his head in the direction of the front of the bus. From the teacher's seat, I could see the black leather jacket of my Math teacher. Even though she wasn't looking directly at me, I could feel her gaze. She was a like a Bird of Prey, waiting for me to mess up. I had to be careful.

'Damn. I forgot about that.'

I sat back down in a huff, contemplating what I should do next. I was the only one who knew there was a Fury on the bus. I am still weak and can't tell anyone about the Fury. Worse of all, I didn't have a weapon.

"Hey cheer up man. I like peanut butter anyway."

I felt a smile break on my face.

"Yeah, and honestly it's an improvement to your haircut."

Grover tried to elbow me but I blocked it, cackling with laughter. I was so happy that he was still alive. After awhile, I found myself lost in thought.

This was my second chance. I didn't know how or why. But what just happened made me realize that I can change the past but I have to be careful. I thought back to all the times I and everyone almost died. And the time we did.

Never. I swore I would never let that happen. But I couldn't be reckless. I had to be smarter. Wiser…

'ANNABETH!'

My mind screamed at the thought of her being alive. Hope filled my heart, and I felt more awake than ever. But then it turned into despair as I remembered how she broke my heart. I sighed audibly. 'Well, at least I know that we don't work out.' I consoled myself. I felt hope resurface as I looked at my still Alive best friend.

More importantly, I now knew what dangers were coming. This time, I knew what to do. This time, I would be ready.

As we arrived at the Museum, I spotted Chiron, though I had to remind myself to call him Mr Brunner. With difficulty, I had to act normal and oblivious about who he really was.

"Come now Mr Jackson, there will be more interesting things to stare at in the Museum than myself."

I shook myself out of my thought, not realizing I was staring at Chiron.

"Sorry Chi- Mr Brunner"

'Dammit Percy, get it together'

Chiron raised his eyebrow, but seemed to brush it off as one of my antics. Luckily.

In the Museum, we gathered around the stele where Chiron gave his lecture about the Funeral Art. And as before everyone was chatting, completely uninterested. It's a weird experience to have constant waves of Deja Vu all the time. Last time I kept trying to shush everyone, but maybe I should avoid drawing attention here while Ms Dodds is watching. Besides, I already know what Chiron is talking about. So I took the opportunity to look at the other objects in the museum.

Most were replicas or fakes, but one or two were genuine artifacts. Then, I spotted something that genuinely surprised me. In a glass case, there was a small white gold pendant. There was nothing on it. It looked like it was a simple circular pendant. Like it was unfinished. But what struck me, was that I could feel something like the power of the sea emanating from it. I tried seeing if I could manipulate it, feeling the tug at the pit of my gut. I think I could see it wobble.

"Mr Jackson." Chiron's voice echoed across the room. "While I am enthusiastic to see your interest in Greek History, may I please ask you to sick to the group?"

I hurried back to the class, muttering an apology as I made a mental note to look into that pendant later.

"Since you seem eager to explore more about Greek History, perhaps you can tell us what this picture is?" he asked, pointing to the same picture he pointed at last time. Ignoring the snickering kids, I responded in a heartbeat.

"That would be Kronos eating his kids, the gods. He ate them due to his fear that they would overthrow him. But his wife hid Zeus and tricked him into eating a rock. Later Zeus tricked him to barfing back up his brothers, Poseidon and Hades…"

"Eeew!" Man, that's still annoying.

"Then the great war broke out between the Titans and the Gods. The Gods won and cut him up into little pieces like minced meat and tossed him into a frying pan called Tartarus."

"Embellishment aside, I must say I am impressed." Chiron nodded slightly. I probably shouldn't have been proud but hey, I'm rarely right.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's gonna say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

"And why-"

"Well if you were applying for a job as a Historian or an Archeologist they would probably ask that. Though I guess they wouldn't ask that when you apply for Mcdonalds. Or when they toss you in jail for stealing." I immediately countered the red headed klepto.

I'll be honest, I was saving that for years, replaying this moment in my head. Her reddened face certainly didn't help the smugness that was rising in me.

"Why you litt-" Nancy tried to argue back, blushing wildly. I must say, seeing her embarrassed sure gives me a kick. Even Mrs Dodds smirked.

"On that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, kindly lead us back outside? Mr Jackson, a moment."

I watched as a furious Nancy was ushered outside, and I couldn't help but wave smugly. Yeah, I was enjoying the shit out of this.

"As much as I appreciate your defense regarding the importance in learning history, I would like to ask you to pay special attention to what I teach you and I hope you learn why it is truly important for you." Chiron explained grimly. I really wanted to spill the truth now. That I know everything. But I didn't know how that would affect everything. I had to be careful.

"Yes Mr Brunner. I will." He then waved me to go outside, looking at me with curiosity. I noticed that he didn't look at the Stele this time. Something I did changed history. I really have to be careful or else I will lose my advantage in the long run.

As I made my way to the fountain, where Grover was sitting, I watched the darkened skies. I remembered that they were fighting since Christmas.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah. Not like I did anything wrong. If anything I just wish they would drop the boot on Nancy Stickyfingers."

"Well, with parents as rich as hers there is no way any of the teachers are messing with her." He shrugged.

"Right. Glad to see corruption at work. I never did figure out why she targets me specifically."

"Maybe she likes you." Grover suggested as he snucked my apple.

"Yeah right. People aren't mean to the- oooohhh" I came to the realization as I spotted the devil eyeing me from across the foyer.

"HAHAHA WAIT I WAS JUST JOKING!" Grover laughed, sending bits of apple all over me.

"Yeah but think about it. At this age most people don't know how to deal with emotions like love, much less emotionally stunted kids like us." I ranted, not realizing I had just used words far above what is usually expected of me.

Grover eyed me weirdly, "Emotionally what? You sound like those counsellors who give talks at schools."

I laughed and shoved him, trying to play it off "Was just some crap I read in a magazine."

"What Magazine? Psychology Today?"

"Seventeen."

Grover nearly fell into the pool laughing his head off. As I pulled him from his almost bath, Nancy headed in our direction.

"Look out Percy, here comes your girlfriend. Or boyfriend since I'm pretty sure Nancy doesn't read seventeen."

"Hahahaha." I laughed dryly. As she approached, half eaten lunch in her hand, I tried to use what I knew now to my advantage.

"Hi there pretty, what can I do for you?" I said it the most flattering way I could manage. I was never one for faking politeness, so this was a struggle. Nancy stopped dead in her tracks, turning bright red.

"Wh-What did you say?" She stuttered, almost dropping her lunch.

"I was just asking what I could do for a pretty girl like you. You wouldn't by any chance be coming to have lunch with me?" Thank god Aphrodite helped train me to smooth talk my way out of trouble with Annabeth.

"I- I.." Well I'll be the first to say it, Nancy is actually cute when she is flustered. Grover was about to die, trying to hold in his laughter. Nancy spotted this.

"Y-you're making fun of me aren't you!" she raised her lunch in anger.

"No!" I swiftly shoved Grover off his seat, knocking him into the fountain. "He is just jealous that I get the prettiest girl in class talking to me and wanting to share lunch with me."

"I'm… the prettiest?" Wasn't a complete lie. She was actually pretty cute if you looked past her horrible self care and demeanor. And personality. Grover groaned as he got out of his brand new swimming pool.

"I don't like those prim and proper girls." Not a lie.

"I like those who are a little rough. Like Diamonds in the rough." Not a lie too.

Nancy smiled and started acting bashfully. Should I feel bad? Yes. Do I feel bad? Yes. Was I gonna stop? No. I needed this girl to not draw Mrs Dodds attention and if I can get her to stop bullying me I would get more freedom to develop my skills and prepare myself.

"I- I… I suppose we could share a lun-"

Suddenly Mrs Dodds appeared behind her.

"Why are you two playing in the fountain." I swore under my breath.

"We weren't! Grover just fell in!" Grover nodded vigorously, clearly terrified of Mrs Dodds. I wondered if some part of Grover knew she was a Fury. She glared at me, clearly not buying my story.

"It's true Mrs Dodds," Nancy chimed in, "Grover just fell in."

Me and Grover were surprised by Nancy, I didn't expect this at all. Unfortunately Mrs Dodds wasn't having any of it. Stupid Fury. At least don't make your targeting so obvious.

"Now, Honey. Come with me." Me and Grover followed her.

"Not you Mr Underwood! I'll deal with you later." Grover looked like a deer caught in headlight.

'Crap, so much for avoiding this encounter.' I looked back and mouthed the words "Get Help" to Grover. He was suddenly startled, understandably, but did not hesitate. Nancy looked at me with concern. Sweet girl. I wonder how this would change things. I gave her a "It's alright" look and a smile. No point in making her worried.

As we entered the Museum, I watched as Mrs Dodds sped up to inhuman speeds. I knew she was about to make her move. So I had to make mine. As we entered the Greek exhibits, I manipulated the ceremonial necklace I spotted earlier and pulled it towards me. It seemed to phase through the glass case, and landed in my palm.

A surge of energy coursed up my arm. I felt like my arm was holding back a tidal wave. As we reached the marble statue, I raised my arm.

"You've been giving us prob-" Mrs Dodds sentence was cut short by a torrent of water. The force of the blast pinned her against the marble.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE PERCY JAC-" Another blast of water shut her up. She started to transform into her true form. I knew I would be at a disadvantage if she regained her composure, luckily Chiron would come with my sword soon, hopefully. All I had to do was survive and immobilize her.

I stopped the water cannon, and readied myself.

"I will say this once. Stop. I am not the lightning thief." she hissed and lunged at me. I dodged out of the way and rose the water to submerge both me and her. In the water I held her still.

Suddenly Chiron burst into the room.

"What hoOOARE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimed, throwing the pen to me. I caught the pen and uncapped it. As soon as the pendant in my hand met the sword, all hell broke loose.

A bright light engulfed the world, and the next thing I know, I was holding Anaklusmos, made out of the same material as the pendant. In the flash I had accidentally let the Fury free. She was sputtering as she lunged at me.

I cleaved her in half, barely avoiding her talons. Her same evil screech echoed as she died. But unlike before, her golden dust didn't scatter into the wind. Instead, the blade drew all the gold dust in. Consuming it.

I stared at it.

'What was that.' I asked out loud, somehow expecting someone to answer. All I got was silence. I examines the blade, it seemed a bit more powerful than before. The same call of the ocean, but… stronger. I wondered if this meant Mrs Dodds would never reappear.

As I wondered how to keep the blade, it suddenly returned back into the form of the pendant. On the front now displayed the letter A in Ancient Greek font. Shrugging, I wore the pendant around my neck and turned to see if Chiron had stayed.

Nope. Just like before, he disappeared.

As I left the museum, I saw Grover and Nancy still at the fountain.

'Welp. Let's get this Facade on the road.'

I feigned being shaken up and approached them.

"Woah. You alright man?" Grover asked worriedly. Mentally I wanted to slap him, but I figured that would blow my cover.

"I hope Mrs Kerr didn't go too far." Nancy was visibly concerned. Oof. Too cute. This girl was not good for the heart.

'Mentally I'm older but my body is still new, huh.' I laughed at myself internally.

"Who?" I feigned ignorance. "You mean Mrs Dodds?"

Nancy and Grover looked at me in utter confusion. Grover was a damn good actor honestly.

"You feeling okay? We should probably tell Mr Brunner if you aren't feeling well." Grover suggested. Nancy immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Chiron. I could hear Grover snickering. I promised myself I would embarrass him in front of Juniper once they got together.

"Mr Brunner, Percy isn't feeling to well." Nancy explained. She was being rather close to me. I tried forcing some distance, but she just closed it right up.

'What did I get myself into…' I wondered to myself

"Is this true Mr Jackson?" he asked.

"Sir. Where is Miss Dodds?"

He looked at me with that same blank look he does when he is blatantly lying.

"Who?"

'My grandma. OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT.' I yelled internally. This acting thing was pretty tough.

"The other Chaperone. The pre-algebra teacher, Mrs Dodds." I pulled of the most confused voice I could muster.

His face full of concern, he replied "Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this field trip. As far as I know there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

I deserved an Oscar.


End file.
